Untold Feelings
by grettama
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang membuat Jason Grace iri pada Percy Jackson. Pemuda tengil itu bisa bernapas dalam air, bisa memahami segala jenis kuda, telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di Perkemahan Blasteran yang peraturannya tidak seketat Perkemahan Jupiter, dan lain-lain, tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Jason iri pada Percy melebihi apapun.


Sejak Jason Grace mengetahui kebenaran tentang Nico di Angelo, dirinya tidak sama lagi. Jason menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya itu, dan itu membuatnya, _yah_, bingung.

Jason bukan tipe yang konvensional. Hari itu, ketika ia mendengar (atau sekalian merasakan?) pengakuan Nico mengenai perasaannya terhadap Percy Jackson, Jason sama sekali tidak menghakimi. Ia bahkan bisa dibilang merasa simpati terhadap bocah pucat itu. Memendam perasaan begitu lama, hanya bisa melihat dari jauh sementara orang yang paling dia kasihi bersama wanita lain, berpura-pura membenci setengah mati tapi selalu melindungi. Kalau dia jadi Nico, Jason bisa meledak karena tak kuat lagi. Ia tulus ketika mengatakan bahwa tindakan Nico mengakui perasaannya di depan Eros adalah tindakan paling berani yang pernah Jason lihat. Entah Nico bisa merasakan ketulusannya atau tidak.

Dan Jason berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau mulai detik itu, ia akan berusaha menjadi teman terbaik Nico, tak peduli sesulit apapun.

Masalahnya muncul dari situ. Dari janji Jason itu.

Jason tahu sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Gaea tengah bangkit dan harusnya ia memikirkan hal-hal lain yang lebih mendesak, seperti misalnya Percy dan Annabeth Chase yang masih terjebak di Tartarus atau perang antara Perkemahan Blasteran dan Perkemahan Jupiter yang bisa meledak setiap saat. Sekarang ini jelas saat paling tidak tepat untuk galau masalah hati, terutama jika kau adalah seorang Putra Jupiter.

Tapi sayangnya, otak dan hati Jason sedang tidak sinkron.

Jason tahu benar ia menyayangi Piper McLean. Gadis paling cantik dan paling menawan yang pernah ditemuinya. Ia amat sangat yakin kalau ia akan merelakan apapun untuk bisa menua bersama Piper.

Namun, ada secuil perasaan lain yang mengintip di hati Jason. Perasaan itu tidak mengganggu, justru sebaliknya, Jason cukup menikmatinya. Perasaan itu juga tidak menggoyahkan perasaannya pada Piper, tapi terkadang membuat Jason sedikit merasa bersalah tatkala ia menatap atau mencium Piper.

Jason tahu persis perasaan apa itu.

Tadinya ia mengira itu hanya rasa simpatinya pada Nico. Tapi bahkan ia yang tergolong tidak peka bisa menyadarinya dengan cukup cepat. Kali kedua dia menatap mata Nico pasca pertemuan mereka dengan Eros, kesadaran mengenai perasaan itu muncul begitu saja.

Yang membuat Jason galau adalah; kenapa ia sama sekali tidak melawannya?

"Hei, kau belum tidur?" tanya Jason ketika ia memutuskan untuk naik ke geladak karena galau sendirian di kamarnya bisa membuatnya gila, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara malam sejenak, berusaha berpikir jernih sebelum berangkat tidur lagi, tapi ia malah mendapati Nico juga berada di geladak.

Pemuda pucat itu berdiri bersandar pada sisi geladak _Argo II_, menatap jauh ke cakrawala sementara kapal mereka melayang. Ia tampak begitu pucat dilatarbelakangi langit malam, tapi kekontrasannya justru membuatnya terlihat makin menarik. Nico menoleh ketika mendengar suara Jason sehingga mata mereka berserobok, tapi Nico tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jason.

Jason mengakui, saat pertama kali melihat Nico, pemuda itu memang menyeramkan. Mungkin karena efek terlalu banyak bergaul dengan yang mati, tapi lama kelamaan, Jason bisa menyadari adanya suatu pesona khusus pada diri Nico. Jason tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya, tapi jika ia diminta menjelaskan pesona itu, ia akan mengatakan kalau Nico mirip dengan Kematian. Dingin dan menakutkan, tapi sekaligus indah dan menyimpan misteri. Begitu anggun sekaligus mengancam. Angkuh tapi lembut. Entahlah. Yang jelas, pesona Nico selalu membuatnya mengutuki Percy, memakinya dalam hati mengenai apa yang sudah Percy sia-siakan begitu saja. Seandainya Jason adalah Percy...

Jason menghela napas untuk mengusir pemikiran itu yang entah sudah muncul berapa kali di otaknya seraya berjalan menghampiri Nico. Jason terkadang memang iri pada Percy, tapi fakta bahwa Nico menyukai Percy adalah hal yang paling membuat Jason iri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jason menjejeri Nico. Ia menatap Putra Hades itu, masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan basa-basinya.

Nico menghindari tatapan Jason dan akhirnya menggumamkan, "Bukan urusanmu," yang membuat Jason tersenyum geli.

"Memikirkan Percy?" tanyanya lagi.

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya mendapat tatapan super kejam dari Nico, tapi Jason bergeming. Ia justru bertanya lagi, "Kau mungkin ingin cerita. Kau bisa memercayaiku, kau tahu."

Tak ada respon dari Nico. Ia hanya berhenti menatap Jason dengan ekspresi ingin membunuh.

Angin menerpa wajah Jason, mengibarkan rambut pirangnya yang sudah tumbuh agak panjang. Ia melirik Nico melalui sudut matanya dan melihat sorot sendu di mata pemuda pucat itu. Jason merasakan tusukan kecil di ulu hatinya ketika melihat ekspresi Nico, dan bertanya dalam hati, 'Apakah ada yang menyadari kesedihannya?'

"Aku tahu bicara saja memang gampang," ujar Jason lagi, "tapi mungkin kau bisa mencoba _move on_ dan mencari cowok lain. Cowok di dunia ini bukan cuma Percy."

Nico mendengus. "Baguslah kalau kau tahu kalau bicara saja memang gampang."

Jason tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak beringsut mendekat ke arah Nico, dan betapa leganya dia Nico tidak berjengit menjauh meskipun sekarang pundak mereka bersentuhan. Jason masih belum lupa bentakan Nico ketika ia menyentuhnya pertama kali dan mengangkatnya untuk membawanya terbang. Nico jelas sudah memberikan peringatan keras untuknya agar tidak menyentuhnya lagi, tapi rupanya itu hanya gertakan kosong. Jason sudah menyentuhnya lagi berkali-kali sejak saat itu, seperti menepuk pundak Nico atau merangkulnya sekilas, dan Nico sama sekali tidak keberatan. Meski jujur, Jason selalu takut ditampik.

"Kau bisa berhenti bersembunyi dengan berpura-pura bersikap sinis. Hanya ada aku di sini," ucap Jason.

Ia sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi bentakan Nico, tapi alih-alih menusuknya dengan pedang besi Stygian, Nico justru menghela napas panjang. Bahunya menjadi sedikit relaks dan ekspresi sinis di wajahnya lenyap sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh ekspresi sedih dan terluka.

"Aku yang menyebabkan Percy jatuh ke dalam Tartarus," ujarnya. "Seandainya aku berusaha lebih keras untuk meraihnya."

Jason tak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan untuknya, memandang topeng sinis Nico, atau ekspresi terluka di baliknya.

Meskipun begitu, Jason tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pucat Nico. Ia diam selama beberapa saat. Tadinya ia hendak menanggapi perkataan Nico dengan, "Itu bukan salahmu," tapi ia tahu kata-kata macam itu malah akan membuat jengkel alih-alih meringankan beban. Jadi akhirnya, Jason memilih untuk bertanya, "Jika Percy berhasil keluar dari Tartarus, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk berterus terang padanya?"

Nico menoleh ke arah Jason dengan kedua alis bertaut. Kelihatan jelas dia heran dengan respon Jason. Tapi ketika mata hitamnya kembali menatap cakrawala, ia menjawab, "Tidak. Itu akan membuat segalanya lebih rumit."

Jason paham. Percy sudah bersama Annabeth. Kalaupun Nico berterus terang, hubungan mereka hanya akan jadi lebih canggung.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa berhenti menunjukkan sikap antipati ke Percy. Percy masih merasa bersalah tentang, _eh_, kematian kakakmu dan sikap penuh kebencianmu membuatnya merasa tak enak hati sampai sekarang," ujar Jason, mengutarakan apa yang Percy ceritakan padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

Sekali lagi, di luar dugaannya, Nico masih tak bereaksi meski ia sudah mengungkit kematian kakaknya. Nico hanya diam, tampak mempertimbangkan berbagai macam hal dari ucapan Jason, kemudian menanggapi, "Entahlah. Aku tak yakin aku bisa."

Jason tersenyum geli. "Kau takut kalau kau berhenti pura-pura membencinya, kau justru akan memperlihatkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada Percy di depan semua orang?"

Nico mendengus, tapi kali ini sudut bibirnya terangkat, membuat Jason membeku, ketika menyadari bahwa seorang Nico di Angelo baru saja tersenyum.

"Terkadang membenci justru lebih mudah," jawab Nico. Senyum tipisnya masih bertahan di wajahnya.

Mata biru Jason terpancang pada senyum itu, dan terkutuklah Eros karena sebelum Jason sempat mencegah dirinya sendiri, ia sudah lebih dulu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Nico dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka hanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Putra Hades itu.

"Tak ada salahnya menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, terutama pada orang-orang yang kau anggap penting," ujar Jason setelah ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Nico, mengabaikan ekspresi terperangah di wajah Nico yang terlambat ia sembunyikan di balik topeng sinisnya, sementara detak jantungnya sendiri sudah di luar kendali.

Jason tak percaya ia benar-benar telah melakukannya. Ia telah mencium Nico, sosok pemuda yang tak hentinya mengintip dari sudut hatinya selama beberapa minggu belakangan, membuat otaknya kacau balau.

Nico tampaknya sudah memperoleh sedikit kesadarannya karena ia langsung menoleh ke arah Jason, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditafsirkan.

Jason hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu ciumannya tidak berarti apapun. Nico memilih Percy dan ia sudah memiliki Piper. Kalaupun akhirnya Nico melupakan Percy dan berpaling padanya, Jason justru akan makin galau. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang penting bagi Nico, tapi ia juga tak sanggup meninggalkan Piper.

Meskipun begitu, Jason hanya berharap melalui kecupan singkatnya barusan, Nico bisa memahami perasannya yang sedikit terbagi. Ia ingin Nico tahu kalau kapanpun dia butuh, Jason akan ada di situ. Ia ingin memberitahu Nico kalau dia tidak sesendirian yang ia kira.

Nico masih menatapnya, kemudian ekspresinya melunak dan ia berkata lirih, "Terimakasih. Aku tahu."

Mendengar respon Nico, sontak perasaan Jason menghangat. Kali ini, ia bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri agar tidak mencium Nico untuk kali kedua. Ia tak yakin Nico bakal mengizinkannya. Jadi, Jason memilih untuk menepuk bahu Nico pelan dan mengucapkan, "Selamat tidur," sebelum berlalu untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Setidaknya, ia sudah menyampaikan perasaannya yang tak terkatakan.

-end-

Sejak pertama kali Nico muncul di seri Percy Jackson and The Olympians, saya sudah ngebias dia sekaligus ngeship PercyNico, dengan pemikiran, 'jangan-jangan cuma saya satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang ngeship PercyNico', sehingga saya SAMA SEKALI NGGAK NYANGKA ketika Rick Riordan dengan pede mengumumkan di House of Hades kalau Nico _benar-benar_ menyukai Percy. Saya sampai jungkir balik waktu baca saking senang dan kagetnya, Riordan sudah berani mengambil resiko sebesar itu hanya untuk menyenangkan hati saya (siapa elu). Apalagi setelahnya interaksi JasonNico benar-benar manis. Pokoknya, PercyNicoJason adalah OTP fix saya di fandom ini. Entah PercyJason rebutan Nico, atau JasonNico rebutan Percy, atau PercyNico rebutan Jason. Atau _threesome_ sekalian. Hahaha. Selain itu, saya juga ngeship JasonLeo dan LeoNico.

Setting fanfic ini saya ambil di buku House of Hades. Gaje tapi.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi, mohon bantuannya!

**Disclaimer**: Rick Riordan


End file.
